The Greatest Fear
by soulmates2000
Summary: A look into the night when Michaela found Sully after he fell off the cliff


Michaela held onto Sully the whole night barely getting any sleep at all. She was so afraid if she drifted off into a deep sleep that Sully might stop breathing again like he did when they first found him. So Michaela caught a few winks here and there when she could. She was constantly putting her hand to her husband's chest and checking to make sure his heart was still beating. It was. Then she would put her cheek next to his to make sure air was going in and out of his mouth and it was. Sully was holding his own amazingly. He was in bad shape several broken bones in his legs and scapes and cuts all over. It was any wonder he was still alive at all.

Michaela kissed Sully's forehead and she watched him sleep. Fear so great filled her all the night long. She was so afraid that she might still lose him. She was a doctor and knew his odds. He had been through a lot with his fall off the cliff and his stuggle to stay alive until they had found him earlier in the day. She couldn't imagine how scared and desperate to stay alive through his struggle that he must also have felt. She only hoped that she could keep him alive and get him through the rough journey ahead of him. Michaela leaned down and put her mouth next to Sully's ear.

"I love you my darling. Please hold on through the night. I need you so much and I need you to stay with me. I will do everything I can to keep you with me but I need you to fight with me or I will not have a chance to save you. Please I beg of you." Michaela whispered softly in his ear.

"I am trying." Sully said in a soft whisper back to Michaela.

"I know you are. I just love you so much." ,Michaela said to him softly but he had fallen back asleep.

In that moment Michaela looked up at the sky. She could see the stars shinning brightly a long with the hauntingly beautiful glow of the moon. Michaela felt her tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her hand. But more came streaming down in their place. She could not seem to stop them from coming. So she let them fall until she could not cry anymore. Then she looked up at the sky and made a prayer.  
>"I know your out there. And I know you have a lot of things to do but I am asking that you please, please, allow my husband to survive this. My family needs their father and I need him so very much. I know that I am asking much of you God. But he is my other half and when I am not with him I am not complete. I ask this of you for my family and myself please help me keep him with us. And give me the strength to accept your will either way. Amen." Michaela said with a quiet prayer. Michaela fall asleep for a little bit and when she awoke again it was still dark out. She felt Sully's chest, his heart was beating but it was slowing, and she checked his breathing it was very shallow. Michaela panicked and tried to wake Sully with no effect at all. Then she felt no more breath coming from Sully's mouth. She breathed into his mouth again and again and then he started to breath again. Michaela thanked God. She puffed a few more breaths into his mouth and his breathing was stronger.<p>

A few minutes later the light began to peak through the trees. Michaela looked down at Sully again. He was breathing more evenly and his heartrate was stronger. He began to come to again and then he opened his eyes and he looked up at his wife who was sitting with his head in her lap and she was looking down on him with the saddest look he had ever seen on her face since he had known her. He put his hand up to her cheek and he caressed it gently.

"Hey there it will be alright." Sully said in a hoarse voice.

Michaela instinctively grabbed the cup of water and brought it to Sully's mouth. He took a few swallows and then she put it back where she had picked it up from next to her leg. She put her hand to his face as he had a moment ago to hers. "Thanks. I needed that. My mouth is pretty dry." Sully said less hoarse this time.  
>"Your welcome. I love you Sully no matter what happens I want you to remember that. Your the one that I love with all of my heart and my soul. You are the only one for me in my life and I will always love you so much sweetheart." Michaela said as more tears fell down her face as she spoke the words to him.<p>

"Hey everythings going to be fine. I am alive and I am with you now. I love you too Michaela always have since the first moment I saw you and I always will until I take my last breath in this life." Sully told her with a soft tone in his voice.

"Please do not say that after what happened last night and again this morning. I cannot even bare the thought." Michaela put her hands over her face and cried.

"The last days are very hazzy for me. I do not remember much of them. Just bits and pieces of them." Sully said as he tried to remember them.

"You stopped breathing in the last two days. I was afraid... I was not sure I could bring you back but I did or God did I am not sure but your here and I need you so much Sully and I was so afraid that I would lose you. I have never known such a deep fear in all my life except when we almost lost Katie. But I cannot tell you how much I need you with me as long as I can have you with me." Michaela told him as her eyes got wide with the thought of loosing him all over again.

"I am here and I am not going anywhere as long as I can stay here with you. I will do my best to hold on and stay with you as long as I am allowed to. I love you so much Michaela. You are my breath and my heartbeat and I will use all my strength to stay with you. I promise. I love you." Sully said as he gently rubbed her cheek again.

"I love you too. And I promise I will do everything I can to keep you with me too. Now sleep it's the best thing for you now. I will watch over you." Michaela said as she stroked the side of his face and he fell asleep again. But as she stared into the fire the fear returned to her eyes once again and she could not shake as the morning light and the sun rose higher into the very early morning hours. 


End file.
